pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusade
|setting = Iron Abbey |members = Tower (leader) Agneta (deputy leader) Clarice Piper Ashlynn Doctor Achromium Urien Bellatrix Soir (honorary) Gloria Leone (honorary) Missy (deceased) Piedmont (deceased) Maybelline (deceased) |sisters = Congregation of the Iron Plate }} The Crusade, also called the Iron Crusade or the Crusade of the Iron Abbey, is a clandestine society dedicated to mediating relations between Legendary Pokémon and the common folk. As such, it is equipped to do battle with beings of legendary might if the need arises. Among the Crusade's ranks are some of the best and brightest of all the land's adventurers. The Crusade is led by Tower, who also founded the Congregation of the Iron Plate. History The First Crusade appeared during the reign of Tiamat, a Reshiram tyrant whose empire reveled in subjugation and cruelty. After Tower—then Sir Babbel—received his holy mission to dethrone her with the guidance of the Iron Plate, those among his followers who were capable of holding their own in battle journeyed with him in search of Kyurem. Because of their efforts, Kyurem successfully cast down and absorbed the tyrant. The First Crusade's victory sadly cost them their lives, for Tiamat was able to freeze her kingdom with Kyurem's powers before their fusion could stabilize; nevertheless, their model would be kept for centuries to come. The modern Crusade was formed around Tower and Clarice, the dragon produced by Kyurem's fusion with Reshiram. Its members are drawn from many walks of life, but the Congregation of the Iron Plate, in whose abbey they convene, keeps the organization grounded and united. Notably, Agneta is a resident sister. Present With the threat of Reshiram long past, the modern Crusade busies itself with investigating such matters as Cocyton's escape from his lamp and Gwendolen's stolen Slumbering Helm. Its greatest challenge arose when Morrigan the Giratina broke free from her dominion and set about awakening other primordial beings to orchestrate a rebellion on a cosmic scale. The Crusade thwarted her on two fronts—namely the cases of Thanatos and Archos—before they confronted her in her own realm. They bested Morrigan and thus saved the world. Iron Abbey The Crusade's base of operations is the Iron Abbey, where the monastically inclined disciples of the Iron Plate live in peaceful contemplation. Accordingly, a number of Ferroseed brothers are always around to assist the Crusade; also notable are Brother Armando, the Bronzong bell-ringer, and Brother Tomas, the Probopass librarian. Agneta maintains the bright garden at the center of the abbey, around which the primary cloisters extend. The Iron Chapel in Auril City features a dimension-warping confessional that lets out into a cloister beside the garden; this mechanism was developed by Brother Mark, an Alakazam who left some years ago in search of a Psychic aspect of the Original One. The main churchyard is accessible through an archway nearby. Piper's husband Piedmont is buried in the cemetery behind the main church. The Crusaders' quarters are in the western part of the complex. However, the only permanent residents of these quarters are Agneta, Ashlynn, and Bellatrix, for much of the modern Crusade already owns property. Clarice is housed in her own silo-like keep at the very edge of the abbey grounds. Category:Organizations Category:Crusaders